Atlantic Sea Devils
by Jcamts
Summary: The Atlantic Sea is full of life. However, some of that life is dangerous, and The Doctor and Peri soon discover that.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who**

Atlantic Sea Devils

_Part 1_

In the Atlantic sea, a V17 Air Force Bomber was doing a test flight. The pilots were Captain Adam Svenson, and Captain Richard Fraser. Captain Svenson pressed a button and spoke, "This is Captain Adam Svenson calling Atlantic control. Do you read me, over?" Atlantic Sea Base was a 3km wide area, containing a thousand men and women. Inside the control room was Major Williams.

"I read you loud and clear Svenson."

"We've finished our test flight. So we're returning to base." The Air Force Bomber turned around and headed back. Then a missile came out of the water and headed towards the air Craft. Richards spotted the missile on the radar; he looked at Adam and said "Adam there's a missile heading toward us!"

"What!" Adam looked at the radar screen. "I'm taking evasive action."

"Too late" shouted Richard as the craft exploded.

The Tardis appeared on a pebbly beach and the tide was in. The Doctor and Peri stepped out of the big Blue Box. A smile came to Peri's face as if she had been there before. The Doctor closed the door, turned around and looked.

"Where are we?" asked The Doctor kicking the pebbles beneath his feet.

"This is the Miami Atlantic Sea Base" Replied Peri. The Doctor looked at Peri with dismay. How on earth did she know that?

"And what makes you believe that?" The Doctor was wondering how Peri had guessed.

"Well for one thing, the sign over there say's so and two I've been here before." The Doctor did not reply but went to remove the key from the Tardis's keyhole. He slid the key out and popped it in his pocket. Beside the waves of the tides there was no other noise. The Doctor knew this right from the moment he stepped out of the Tardis. He was waiting to see if Peri had noticed. Peri slowly spoke, "Doctor there is no noise, apart from the waves!"

"You're right Peri. I think we should find out what's going on."

"Oh Doctor, this is Miami Atlantic Sea Base. Nothing ever goes on here."

However, far over the Atlantic sea a huge search was taking place for the two missing pilots Captain Adam Svenson and Captain Richard Fraser. Helicopters, aircrafts, submarines and even the fastest ship the Sea Base had, The Sentinel was searching.

The ship contains four hundred different gun and a thousand men onboard. Also carrying the only four made Red Arrow special aircrafts. At the moment only Red Arrow One was air born and was helping the search. The craft was being flown by Lieutenant Bob Meddings, who had just finished a sweep.

"This is Lieutenant Bob Meddings calling The Sentinel." Bob's call was being re-laid back to the control room of the Sentinel. Inside was The Sentinel Commander, First officer Clayton, and the Scanner man. First Officer Clayton headed for the intercom and spoke, "Hello Bob. Found anything yet?"

"Not yet. I radioed in to say that in starting a new sweep in sector four." Bob turned the Red Arrow around and headed for sector four. First Officer Clayton went over to the Commander and said, "Sir Lieutenant Meddings has finished his sweep in sector nine and is now starting a new sweep in sector four."

"Sector four! He'd better be careful out there, there's an oil rig out in sector four." The Commander was right. In the eastern part of sector four was the Atlantic Oil Rig. The crew was only ten men; in charge of the Rig was Frank Hooper. He was in the control room of the Rig looking out of the window watching the search with his co-worker Dick O'Shea.

"I don't like all this Navy business Dick" said Frank.

"Why's that sir?"

"Oh come on Dick think about it. The Navy is always messing things up. I wouldn't trust them to make me a cup of tea." Then on the intercom the Commander of the Sentinel contacted them, "Atlantic Oil Rig, this is the Commander of the Sentinel. I am calling to inform you that one of our air crafts is going to be searching in you area."

Dick replied back, "Roger."

"Perfect, just perfect," groaned Frank as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on sir, what on earth could happen." However many things could happen, but what was going to happen was unbelievable. In the water a man in a swimsuit swam closer to one of the oilrig's leg. Finally he reached it and placed an odd-looking cylinder devise to the front of the leg. Lastly he pushed a button on the devise and a faint humming started coming from it. He then went back under water and swam away.

Then Lieutenant Bob Meddings noticed that the Red Arrow was now changing direction. The air craft did a ninety-degree turn, Bob struggled with the controls. Nothing would respond and he was going to pass out because of the speed the aircraft was going at. Soon he realized where he was heading. He called back to the Sentinel, "Sentinel, Sentinel this is Bob please come in please come in!"

"This is Scanners here, what's the matter Bob?" asked scanners.

"The Red Arrow won't respond, it's choosing it's own course!" The Commander heard this and went over to Scanner's and said, "Let me talk to him." Scanners move aside as the Commander took over the intercom. "Lieutenant Meddings this is the Commander speaking. Now I want you to calm down and a talk slowly. What is going on?"

"The Red Arrow isn't responding and is picking up speed."

"Meddings where are you heading?"

"The Atlantic Oil Rig." The Commander turned to First Officer Clayton and said, "Quick Clayton contact the Atlantic Oil Rig and tell them to evacuate. Hurry!" Clayton ran to the other intercom.

Back at the Oil Rig Frank was still looking out the window while Dick was sitting down by the controls. Frank was startled when he saw the Red Arrow One coming straight towards the oilrig. On the intercom a voice was heard, "this is First Officer Clayton of the ship The Sentinel. One of our Red Arrow Crafts is on a collision course with you. We advise you to evacuate immediately."

Dick turned on the Oilrig speakers to contacted everyone, "This is Dick O'Shea, evacuate the Oil Rig. This is not a drill" he said into the speakers.

"Too late" shouted Frank as he just watched the Red Arrow come towards them. It crashed into the oil rig and killed everyone on it. Causing a huge fireball and went into the air.

The fireball was so huge that The Doctor and Peri saw it all the way from the pebbly beach. The Doctor looked at Peri and said, "Are you sure that nothing ever goes on here." Then two men carrying rifles one Captain Jonny and Lieutenant Mead appeared on there daily patrol. They both spotted the Doctor and Peri and started running towards them.

"Run Peri" shouted the Doctor.

"But why Doctor, how do you know they're bad?"

"I don't but if they catch us we will have a lot of explaining to do and I don't want to explain so go." Peri ran a few metres away from the Doctor, only to be confronted by Sergeant Regnolds.

"I think you and your associate should, come with me" said the Sergeant as he looked at the Doctor. Peri turned around to see the Doctor trying to strangle the two guards.

Back at the destroyed Oil Rig, tons of oil spewed out into the ocean. The oil spread everywhere making visibility in the water impractical. Besides the rubble of the Rig stood twelve Sea Devils who were standing on the ocean floor. Each of them were looking up at the oil as it headed towards them. The instant the oil touched their skin a weird change happened. Their muscles grew bigger and stronger. Their eyesight improved and their whole body metabolism became superior. They were no longer warriors but super Gladiators. Unstoppable Devils.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who

Atlantic Sea Devils

Part 2

Back at the destroyed Oil Rig, tons of oil spewed out into the ocean. The oil spread everywhere making visibility in the water impractical. Besides the rubble of the Rig stood twelve Sea Devils who were standing on the ocean floor. Each of them were looking up at the oil as it headed towards them. The instant the oil touched their skin a weird change happened. Their muscles grew bigger and stronger. Their eyesight improved and their whole body metabolism became superior. They were no longer warriors but super Gladiators. Unstoppable Devils.

Inside the main control room of the Miami Atlantic Sea Base, sitting on a chair with some headphones on, was Major Williams. Standing behind him was Colonel` Sweeney who was in charge of the base. Sitting on another chair talking on a microphone was General Peters. Sergeant Reynolds entered first with The Doctor and Peri behind him, with Lieutenant Mead and Captain Johnny following with they're rifles pointed at the two.

"Sergeant Reynolds reporting sir." The Colonel turned around and looked at the Sergeant. Then he noticed The Doctor and Peri behind him. He walked over towards them.

"Who on earth are they" he shouted while pointing at them. The Doctor stepped in front of the Sergeant and shook the Colonel's hand, but the Colonel did not shake back.

"Hello there I'm called the Doctor and this is my friend Peri."

"Hi" said Peri. The Colonel was fuming and had a cross look on his face. He turned towards Sergeant Reynolds and said, "where did you find them?"

"They were walking along the beach and …" he continued talking as the Doctor had noticed a piece of monitoring equipment that was broken. He went over to inspect it, merely to see what year they had landed in. He pulled out bits of wire and lights bulbs. With no care he yanked a huge circuit board out, looked at it and then chucked it behind him narrowly missing the Colonel. He then picked up the chair that was behind him. The chair was a wheelie chair, which was made up of two bits. He turned it up side down holding it by the stem to see for any labels. He spotted one, it said

Copyright 2090

The Doctor thought to him self what events happened in 2090 on earth. Then the seat of the wheelie chair dropped off. The Doctor looked confused. He turned over the legs of the chair to re-look at the label. He read something he missed

Made by Mechairs.

The Doctor had now worked out why the chair fell apart and what happened in the year.

"Colonel there's a message from the sentinel" said General Peters. The Colonel walked over towards him.

"What did they say?" asked the Colonel.

"They said. Red Arrow one has crashed into the Atlantic Oil Rig. The crew of the Rig are dead; pilot Lieutenant Bob Meddings is dead. Plus they found an odd device in the water; it's a circular object. Here's a picture." General Peter handed the Colonel a black and white picture of the unknown device. The Doctor poked his head over the Colonel's shoulder to see the picture.

"That's a homing beacon" said the Doctor with his eye browns raised up.

"What on earth are you talking about man" shouted Colonel Sweeney.

"That is a homing beacon and I would like it if you didn't call me man." Replied the Doctor with the tone of his voice getting higher.

"What would you like to be called then? Master, your highness your exce…"

"The Doctor. Any way that's not just any type of beacon that's a Sea Devil beacon." Every one in the room looked at him confused exccept for General Peters. He said, "the Sea Devils you say."

"You've heard of them?" Asked the Doctor as he walked closer to towards him. Peters replied, "Yes. I read a report from a man called Bulic. He worked at a base called Sea Base 4." He started a search engine on Sea Base 4 reports on his computer. Then he opened a file which read.

The fighting is over and every one is dead apart from me. Also there are three other people here, names unknown accept for one. His name is the Doctor.

Down on the ocean sea bed lay a Sea Devil ship. Inside was the person who had placed the homing beckon on the Oil Rig. His name was General Bron, better know to governments as a devious henchman. Also there were four men Carter, Riter, Stracker and a man whose nickname was _Speed_. He was in charge of flying the plane that had been given to him. Also in the room was the man they were hired by. His name was Richard Fraser, he was alive and perfectly well except his eyes were green. He spook, "you have done well."

"Thank you. So what do your men need the oil for?" asked General Bron.

"You do not need to know" replied Richard with a scowl on his face as he turned his back to the five men.

"Well when will we meet them. We've been working with you for five days and we haven't meet your men once."

"You will meet them when I say so" shouted Richard right in front of Bron's face. A beeping noise started and Richard headed for a button. He pressed it. "It seems my men have arrived back." Carter ran toward Bron and said, "Sir the Sentinel is heading this way." General Bron turned towards Richard. Richard Replied, "Monitor their activities and inform me of any new developments. I need to speak to my men." He headed towards a door and entered another room, closing the door behind him. Inside this room were twelve Sea Devils. The commander of this fleet was called Saltan.

"_Sicran how are you doing inside the body of the human_?" asked Saltan.

"Not well" replied Richard in the voice of a Sea Devil. "It is hard to move inside this form. And my human features are slowly fading. I predict that in one day my blood will been green not red. Why did I have to have my brain implanted in an ape body."

"Because you were dying" replied Saltan. Sicran had been a normal Sea Devil but had an accident. So, quickly a body had to be found for him to survive in. The plus side of this is that Sicran can talk to humans with out them being scared. A knock came from the door.

"Sir the sentinel ship is heading this way" said Bron from behind the door.

"Thank you General Bron I'll be there in a minute" replied Richard in his normal voice. "How did the plan go?"

"Perfect in every way. The oil has biogenicly merged with our skin. It is now as tough as the armour that we wear. Our strength has tripled, we alone could defeat the human race."

No one at sea base trusted the Doctor but no one could ignore the fact that he knew so much about the Sea Devils. He had asked for a vessel that he could use. So he and Peri were on the sentinel. The Doctor was in the control room of the Sentinel with the Captain, First officer Clayton and Scanners. The Doctor and the Captain were looking at a map examining it. While Clayton steered the vessel and Scanners was watching the scanner radar.

"Have you picked up any thing yet Scanners?" asked the Captain.

"Not yet sir" replied Scanners.

"Captain I don't think you would be able to pick up the Sea Devils ship from here. You would practically have to be above the ship to spot it."

In the Sea Devil ship Bron, Carter, Riter, Stracker and Richard all watched their scanner screen. To them the Sentinel ship was as visible as a huge sign saying _Look at Me_.

"The Sentinel ship is now ninety five metres away sir" said Carter. Richard thought for a moment, and then he said, "launch your pilot Bron. Tell him to destroy the Sentinel."

"Yes sir" replied Bron as he picked up a microphone. "_Speed_, launch and destroy the Sentinel ship."

"Yes Sir" replied _Speed_. He was already in the aircraft, so he started up the engines and took off. The craft jetted out of the water and headed towards the ship.

Back in the control room, Scanners noticed _Speed_'s craft on the radar. He turned around to face the Captain, "Sir there's an unidentified flying object heading towards us at tremendous speed."

"Launch two of the Red Arrows" he shouted. Scanners headed over to one of the control panels he pressed a button. A siren went off. The Captain picked up a microphone and spoke into it, "to all men. There is an unidentified aircraft coming towards us. Pilot Race and Stan get into yours Red Arrows and meet this unidentified craft with hostile intention." So everyone on the ship got to his or her posts and Stan entered Red Arrow two with Race entering Red Arrow three. They both took off. The Captain faced First Officer Clayton and said "ease the speed of the ship to seven nautical miles." The Doctor had watched the two Red Arrow crafts take off he, turned and faced the Captain.

"Captain how good are those air crafts?" asked the Doctor doubting the fact that they could take down a Sea Devil Craft.

"Doctor they are the best air crafts in the world. There were only four made. But one of them was destroyed."

"This is Stan, the aircraft is thirty seconds away."

"Expect the aircraft to be hostile" replied Clayton. The Red Arrows crafts were in visual range to _Speed_. However, Stan and Race could not see him. _Speed_ raced past both of the Red Arrows. He fired a homing missile; both went in the opposite direction as the Sea Devil craft headed for Race. Race panicked and tried to swerve dislodging the missile off his tail. Unfortunately it did not work and the missile hit him. The Red Arrow was obliterated in seconds. The look on Stan's face was one of anger; he had known Race for a long time. He did a smooth but fast u-turn heading towards _Speed_. _Speed_ did not panic or stress he just simply stopped hovering and turned around. He fired another missile at Stan; the missile rocketed through the air. Then it hit the Red Arrow craft wiping it out from the face of the planet. The Captain of the Sentinels jaw was wide open.

"Those planes cost up to forty million pounds, each" he said almost weeping. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and then he examined the plane. He thought long about it and then he turned to the Captain. "Captain Do you have the other Red Arrow on board?"

"Well yes, but..." he was interrupted by the Doctor. "Great. Captain may I fly the last Red Arrow."

"Out of the question!"

"And why not?" Replied the Doctor in a bold voice.

"Three reasons actually. One, if you get killed like Race and Stan that's another forty million pounds out the window. Two, you wouldn't stand a chance against that plane up their. And three, why?" The Doctor was astonished at the third question he had been asked.

"Because my dear captain there is certainly something odd about that plane and the pilot. And the only way to find out is to go up there and see the plane and the pilot for my self." The Captain looked confused by the choice he had to make. He soon decided, "ok, but you take full responsibility for your actions."

"Thank you." The Doctor steadily made his way out of the room onto the deck. Peri saw him and knew he was going to do something very reckless. She ran towards the Doctor, once she had reached him she found it hard to keep up with him.

"Doctor where are you going?"

"I'm flying the last Red Arrow plane."

"Do you no how to fly it?"

"Of course not."

"You're not going to fight the guy are you?" she asked while pointing at _Speed_ in his plane.

"No, I'm going to observe him." Peri stopped following, and just watching him speed walk to the hanger. The Doctor climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cockpit. He put a headphone set on and said, "This is The Doctor calling the Captain do you read me over?"

"I hear you Doctor, you are ready to take off." The Doctor looked at the various buttons with lay in front of him. He thought deeply about which one to pick. He looked at one button that was blue and pressed it. The engines started up and the Doctor lifted up the plane gently. He headed straight towards _Speed_. Everyone looked at the Red Arrow craft. The Doctor who was not worried about-facing _Speed_ he was more worried about crashing the plane into the sea.

"Unidentified flying object only 15 metres" said the Doctor. _Speed_ had his finger hovering over the button to launch a missile. He was actually surprised that he hadn't been shot yet. "I'll be in contact in five, four, three, two, one!" The Doctor looked closely at _Speed_ and saw that he was a human. Then the Doctor stared at the plane it self. His eyes widened. The plane was obviously very advanced in the technological side of life. _Speed_ took this as a window of opportunity and fired. The missile headed straight towards the Doctor. It exploded destroying the craft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who**

Atlantic Sea Devils

Part 3

"I'll be in contact in five, four, three, two, one!" The Doctor looked closely at Speed seeing that he was a human. Then the Doctor stared at the plane it self. His eyes widened. The plane was obviously very advanced in the technological side of life. Speed took this as a window of opportunity and fired. The missile headed straight towards the Doctor. It exploded destroying the craft.

The Doctor was no where to been seen on the Sentinel. Peri started to cry, and then she stopped as some one said something.

"Look!" Peri thought The Doctor had been sighted, but it was not. Speed was now moving his craft towards the Sentinel. He fired, the hanger exploded into a fireball. He fired again, blowing apart a gun turret

"Fire back" shouted the Captain. Clayton stood beside him.

"Sir that plane will tear us apart like tissue if we fight back." Clayton could see that the Captain really wanted to destroy the plane, but he wasn't thinking about it logically. The Captain clenched his teeth, and then spoke into a microphone. "Abandon ship, repeat abandon ship." A siren went off and everyone headed to the TX 204 craft. The craft was basically an escape craft. On deck another explosion happened. Men went flying into the air. Speed fired again. This time the missile hit a few metres away from the control room of the Sentinel. The Captain, Clayton and Scanners could feel the heat. The Captain was the last person expected to leave in a situation like this. By now Peri had already got aboard the craft and was ready to take off, like so many other people. Inside the gun turrets were the men who operated them. They where all expected to leave second to last. They fired away at Speed, but never once hit him. Speed dived his plane down and shot one of the turrets. Abolishing it in seconds.

Back in the control room Scanners had picked up something on the radar. "Sir there seems to be people right below us in the water." The Captain and Clayton looked at each other, while Scanners looked up.

"Those must be the Sea Devils" said the Captain to Clayton. The Captain went over to Scanners and looked down at the radar. He observed it carefully. "How close do you think they are Scanners?"

"Very close, Sir."

"How close?"

"They are right in front of us." The Captain looked up to see all twelve Sea Devils by the door. The Captain and Scanners ducked for cover as Clayton fired twice at the Sea Devils. Unsuccessfully not hurting them, the Sea Devils fired back killing Clayton instantly. The Captain and Scanners fired back, sparks were littering off the Sea Devils. The Devils just stood there simply looking at the two pathetic humans. They then fired, hitting the Captain several times. His face scrunched up in agony and then he fell to the ground deceased. Scanners was the last one left out of the three of them. The thought of that had completely destroyed Scanners moral. He was then hit, and he fell to the ground.

On board the TX 204 plane, all of the surviving crewmembers including Peri were all aboard. Peri still couldn't believe that the Doctor was dead. The Pilot of the plane waited by the door, seeing if the Captain, First Officer or Scanners were coming. The Co-Pilot waited patiently in the cockpit. He constantly peered out of the cockpit windows to see if Speed was coming towards them. He then noticed the plane in the distances coming towards him. "We've gotta take off now" he said to the pilot. The Pilot could see Speed coming too. He looked franticly one last time. Then quickly shut the door, and joined the Co-pilot in the cockpit.

"I couldn't see them anywhere" said the Pilot. He then gave a sigh. The engines started up on the plane, and slowly it made it's way down the runway. For the plane to take off, it had to head in the same direction where Speed was. Speed fired a missile at the TX 204 the missile barely missed them. By now the TX 204 had taken off, but then it went back down to the ground. Until finally it took off. Speed flew right over them, he got ready to start an aerial attack on them. But then,

"This is Straker calling Speed please respond."

"This is Speed."

"Has the mission gone successful?" asked Straker.

"Yes the mission was a complete success, as we speak the Sentinel ship is sinking."

"You are to return to the submarine."

"Roger" Speed turned his plane around and headed back to the Sea Devil Submarine.

Back on the Sea Devil ship Straker put down the microphone and swivelled his chair to face General Bron. "Speed said the mission went ok General. He's on his way back now."

"Good."

"Sicran" said Ritter. "Your men have arrived back and are requesting to enter the air lock."

"Well let them in" replied Sicran, Ritter turned to open the door. But then,

"Delay that order Ritter" said Bron while looking at Sicran. Slowly Bron took out a pistol from his gun holster and pointed it at Sicran. "You've never been straight with us right from the start. Plus we've never met you men. So bring your men in here or I shoot you." A smile came to Sicran face.

"Of course" he said. He walked over to the button to open the air lock. He pressed it and then headed over to the door. "Come on and say hello to Bron and his boys." All twelve Sea Devils entered. Bron, Carter, Ritter and Straker were stunned. They were speechless "What, what are those things?" asked Bron. The smile on Sicran's face was wiped off into a disgusted look. He then slowly turned to the Sea Devils and said "We have no more use for them. Kill them." All of the twelve Sea Devils aimed at Bron and his men. They all fired, Bron and Ritter fell to the ground. Carter and Straker fell off their chairs. Sicran's smile had returned to his face. But then, he suddenly started gasping for breath. His face was looking distressed as he clenched his teeth firmly. Saltan rushed over to him, "_We need to get you a new body __**now**_!" Then Speed entered the room, as he had just landed the craft. Saltan pointed at Speed and said, "_grab him_". Two Sea Devils grabbed speed before he could escape. "_Take him and Sicran to the operation room_." Speed was terrified.

On board the Sentinel, Scanner was very badly wounded but alive. He sat up gasping for breath. Slowly the ship sank vertically down into the water. Then Scanners heard a faint noise, a beeping sound. He looked at the radar. A small life form was being detected. He pulled himself along the floor to a small cupboard. He opened the small door and took out breathing equipment. Then he dragged himself out side the control room onto the deck. He got to the very edge of the ship and then fell into the water.

On the very depth of the ocean lay the doctor. His eyes were closed and he was not breathing. Scanner soon joined him, he shook the Doctor violently to awaken him. The Doctor's eye opened like bullets being fire out of a gun. Scanner indicated to the Doctor to put the equipment on. He did so, and once it was on Scanner pushed a button and a light flashed on the strap. Then slowly Scanner fell to the ground dead.

Back at the Miami Atlantic Sea Base the survivors of the Sentinel had arrived. Peri was heading towards control room where Colonel Sweeney was not happy. The Sentinel was destroyed and The Doctor and Peri were to blame. He had ordered that Peri be taken to the control room immediately she landed. Captain Johnny and Lieutenant Mead escorted Peri. She entered, Sweeney turned around with

an angry look on his face. He quickly walked over to her, he looked like he was about to shout at the top of his voice when.

"Colonel. I've picked up a signal" said Sergeant Reynold. The Colonel rushed over beside him. A small beep registered on the radar. The Colonel asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I believe it's a person sir" replied Reynold. A smile lit up on the Colonel's face.

"Get a submarine out there immediately Reynold."

"I'll get the USS Panther sir."

On board the Sea Devil ship Sicran was now in the body of Speed and was walking out of the operation room. However, Sicran was having trouble keeping his balance straight. Saltan went to him, "_Sicran I have some bad news_!"

"What is it?" he asked while looking dazed.

"_I am afraid that since Speed was a pilot he developed a lot of radiation in his time. Your brain cannot cope with it_."

"No matter we'll just get a new body" replied Sicran taking in deep breaths.

"_It's not that simple. Since the cerebellum in our brain is so small the radiation has poisoned it. Removing the brain would mean that the radiation would stay with you. You're finally dying_."

Under water the USS Panther was heading in the direction of the signal. On board were three men, Captain Nicolas, Ensign Soames and Seaman Clark. At the guidance counter was Clark. "20 Meters away from the signal Captain."

"Good" the Captain pulled down the periscope and looked into it. He couldn't see very clearly in the murky water. The submarine was very near where the Sentinel had been attacked and destroyed.

"Ten meters."

The Doctor was ready to float to the top when he felt a vibration un the water. Suddenly a submarine was right beside him. An airlock on the outside of the submarine opened. The Doctor entered cautiously, once in the door closed and the water drained out. In front of him was another door it opened to. Ensign Soames and Seman Clark were standing in front of him. Soames picked a up microphone and spoke into it, "Captain it's the Doctor. He's alive!"

"Roger that Soames" replied the Captain. He then switched on a button on his intercom. "Colonel the beacon we picked up was the Doctor, he's alive."

Back at the base the Colonel had heard this and an evil smile came to his face. "Excellent!" Sergeant Reynolds and General Peter looked at each other with a scared look. "Ok Captain head back to base."

The Submarine started up its motors and headed back to the Base. However, back on the Sea Devils Submarine they had picked up the USS Panther on their radar. Saltan turned to the Sea Devil at the controls and said "_Full speed ahead we must kill all humans_."


End file.
